Breaking Free
by LexRich1998
Summary: We all thought Troy and Gabriella got their happy ending once High School ended. They went to separate college but were still madly in love, nothing could break their relationship, nothing could go wrong, or so we thought. What if they weren't as perfect as they seemed? What if one of them held a secret that could either unite them or destroy them? Find out in Breaking Free


Troy,

I know you're first few weeks of college have been busy with basketball practices, team bonding, and homework but I hope everything has gone well. I know we haven't been talking as much these past few weeks, partially due to the fact that I dropped my phone in the fountain. I am still waiting fo for them to send me a new one but also because your schedule has been hectic and mine has been a tad bit overwhelming as well. I just wanted to let you know everything has been going great and I am happy with the choice to attend Stanford University, even though it saddens me that we are not as close to each other as we both would like to be. However I am writing to tell you that I think we need a break. I know that you love me and I think that I love you as well, but I think we both could use some time apart in order to find ourselves and make sure that we both are content and that this is what we really want, each other. I hope you can see and understand where I am coming from. I also hope that after a little bit of a break and we can talk to see how one another is doing. I hope you understand but this is how it needs to be, it's better for the both of us.

Love, Gabriella

Troy has just finished reading her email, but still has yet to comprehend her word and is unable to believe it. Troy assumed that it is some ploy for attention because he knows he hasn't been talking to her as much as she would like but he's have been busy with basketball practices, classes, and homework. Troy decided that he would just skip classes tomorrow and head up to Stanford to figure out what's going on.

** The next day at Stanford**

"What do you mean she's not here?"

" I mean she no longer lives here, or goes to this school she began moving out on last week and finished packing everything Tuesday" said Zoey, Vanessa's dorm mate

"Well, when was the last time you saw her? Did she seem alright? Has she been acting weird? Anything that you've noticed?"

"The last time I saw her was Tuesday night, so it has been about three days. She seemed fine, she just said this isn't what she wanted and she had other priorities."

"Alright thank you."

"Sorry I wish I knew more."

"That trip was mostly pointless" he thought. There are a few things that the roommate said that seemed off. Gabriella wanted was to attend school there and to become a college graduate, of that he was sure. He was left wondering what happened that made her change her mind and make her drop out. He hoped wherever she was she was okay.

** 5 years later**

The first three months after the breakup Troy spent in a drunken haze, trying to forget the girl who so cruelly tore his heart out. If he wasn't drinking then he was in the gym practicing plays, drills anything he could do to wear himself out and so he could fall sleep. Most nights it wasn't enough but as the days past sorrow turned into resent. He spent so much time in the gym, practicing, learning plays and going over drills that he improved his skill and was now the MVP of the team. He stayed on top through the last three years of college and was even offered a spot on a professional team however he turned it down it order to stay focus and build his career.

Troy is now the owner of a manufacturing company named Bolten enterprises, that produces sports equipment. He is also in engaged, to a college friend named Taylor. Gabriella works as a receptionist for an up and coming company that produces technology. They both live in the city of New York.

Troy is walking to his downtown office, trying to make it on time. People are bumping into each other and it would be easy for him to get lost if he wasn't so tall. However the same cannot be said for the little girl who has tugged on his pant leg, asking for his help to find her mother. Usually he would ignore it due to him being in a constant rush but he find that the little girl reminds him of someone, although he can't remember who. He swoops down and lifts the girl onto his shoulder's hoping she would be able to point out her mother, it would be a quick and easy and then he would be on his way to his office, and hopefully not to late to the meeting.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl yells gleefully

Troy turns around trying to spot the women the girl is calling out too.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going with my daughter you creep? Put her down this instant before I call the police and have you arrested for attempt kidnapping!" says a women's voice from behind him.

Taking the girl of his back he places her on the ground, and she runs into the arms of a women who is quickly coming towards him.

"Hey listen lady, I was trying to help her find you and didn't mean any harm"

"Yeah. I am sure that's what people …" The lady looks up from her daughters embrace for the first time and instantly recognizes the man in front of her. Not as the owner of bolt, or Bolton enterprises but as her high school lover and father of her children, Troy Bolton. Quickly swooping up her daughter she disappears into the crowd in a matter of seconds. Not giving Troy the time he needs to recognize her.

After the brief encounter this morning Gabriella texted her friend freaking out and worried that he might try and find her. She cringed as she remembered the way she was forced to leave him, so that take advantage of his countless opportunities and create a life for himself.

Back at his office Troy is still reeling from his electrifying encounter with Gabriella. She is still as gorgeous as ever but who's child is that? She must have been babysitting, but the child called her mommy. If that is her child, then who is the father? Throughout the day Troy could not get her or the child out of his mind. He picked up his fiancé from the airport and vaguely remembers his fiancé talking to him about some friend she has from college, their engagement party, as well as wedding plans but by that night he forgot almost everything she said.

**The Next Day**

"Alright loves, are you guys ready for you weekend at Grandma's. Please behave and remember your manors. I will be there Sunday night to pick you up Do you guys have everything packed?"

The Twins nod there head, just as the doorbell rings and the front door opens. The twins run up to their grandma embracing her hugs.

"Thanks' mom for taking them this weekend, it will really help me get some work done and clear my head."

"Anytime dear, you know I love spending time with them. Enjoy your weekend."

Gabriella was out grocery shopping and buying snacks for her weekend of work. However tonight was Friday and her friend was finally back in town, because she knew the next two days would be filled with work she reluctantly agreed to go to the dinner party that her friend was hosting.

Later the night Gabriella had straightened her hair and applied a minimal makeup look. She was wearing a formal black dress with red pumps and her friends request. She hated dressing up and wearing make-up but the dinner party was a formal event and she did not want to stick out any more than she already knew she would. Everyone in attendance had copious amounts of money, where she was just average and had the 9-5 day job, they all looked down upon. She made her way to her car, and then to the party.

Pulling up to the party, she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people dressed in expensive gowns, and suits. As well as the luxurious car's that the all drove. Most people of the people were looking at her as she tried to find a place to park. All of a sudden there is a knock on her window.

"Excuse me miss, I think you might have the wrong address."

Gabriella dismisses him, with a wave of her hand and gets out of her car and head towards the front door. She knows everyone is waiting for her to get turned away at the door but as usual the guard greets her with a smile and welcomes her, without her having to retrieve her ID.

She starts looking for the bar, with the intention of ordering the strongest drink they have. It is the only way she makes it through these parties. All of a sudden the room goes silent and she drops her drink, and then all eyes are on her. Gabriella doesn't notice this, is still staring at the top of the stairs, where her friend has, made her appearance but that is not what has taken her breath away. It is the man standing next to her with his arm pressed firmly around her friends waste.

Troy's breath stops when he finally understand who it is he's looking at. He doesn't realize that his wife has already ran down the stairs and to the aid of his first love or that he too as began moving in the direction of the two girls. He doesn't recognize his voice as he speaks or notice the hundreds of other people in the room as he bombard's the girl with questions. The room goes still as he asks the questions that's been on his mind for years "Why did you leave me?"

Slowly whispers start to appear and can be heard throughout the room. All Gabriella can do is stare at Troy, her world is spinning her thoughts revolt back to her children, to her leaving, and how now she has to face the consequences and then everything goes black.

The next day Gabriella is greeted by her two children, and her mother looking at her from above. Her mother wears a look of somberness and Gabriella realizes last night was not some twisted dream. Her friend is really engaged to her first love, and the father of her children, Troy is now aware that she has been keeping secrets from him and fear seeps into her as she realizes she can no longer run away.

Meanwhile Troy spent last night questioning and getting questioned by his fiancé. He knows now that Gabriella is the mother of the little girl and she is almost five years old. Five years ago, he was a freshman in college, getting over a brutal heartbreak. He never quite why she ran away but last night he put the pieces together. He was a father, not of one kid but of two. The only thing Troy hoped now is that he could hide this tiny bit of info from his fiancé until he had time to figure things out.

Troy was waiting outside Gabriella's hospital room for a few hours before he decided to go in, he wasn't quite sure what to say, or how he was going to say it but he knew that he needed to get a definite answer from her about that little girl.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here, I told them that I wanted no visitors besides family."

"Look I didn't come here to impose, I came here to get answers, and you already know my question."

"Just leave my room please."

"I'm not leaving, and you can't run away this time. You owe me answers."

"I wasn't running…" Troy interrupted her.

"Yeah, then what would you call it, you left and never came back, even though you promised yo would. So what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"It wasn't you it was me."

"Honestly everyone says that, it's just an excuse, so can you please stop wasting our time. I think you've wasted enough of it, you have a kid. She appears to be around the age of five or six making me an excellent possibility to be her father, so you can deny it all you want but, after leaving me like you did, I think an answer is in order."

"What did you expect from me, you were doing so well, you were going somewhere and I couldn't be the reason you didn't."

"You ran away, you left me alone, I had no one I trusted as much as I trusted you and you destroyed me. Now you're telling me it's because you were pregnant and that little girl is my child."

"Uhmm yeah about that… I had twins"

"Uh please excuse me" Troy ran out of the room the shock was evident on his face. Gabriella made no attempts to stop him.

Troy drove home, refusing to come to terms, with what happened. How could Gabriella leave him so easily, and now that she was back and the truth was out there did she expect anything from him? She had to, what women wouldn't want something, perhaps child support for the years that he's missed and the years ahead. Was he ready to take care of his children and be a father? No. Troy felt guilty for feeling that way but his business was doing well, he didn't have the time to take care of two children. He would give Gabriella money to keep her financially stable and able to support their kids. They would never have to see each other again and his fiancé would never even know about it, although he knew that she had her suspicions.

The next day Gabriella was released from the hospital, and she went straight home. Surprisingly she saw Troy waiting for her on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to have a talk."

"Perhaps, but can't it wait? I need a little rest."

"I'm leaving, and I don't want you to come with me."

"I didn't plan on it. However they are your kids, they are going to want to know why they don't have a dad."

"Tell them there mom is a coward, after all that is the reason."

"I don't want to fight about this."

"You had no right to tell me that, you were the one that ran, that is why the don't have a dad yet. You're the only one here to blame."

"That is uncalled for, I didn't ask for this."

"You did. You knew it was coming the moment you found out and ran away. You were content with me not knowing about them, not being a father until the moment I found out. I'm leaving, moving my business headquarters. I will give you enough money so you will not have to work and your kids will not have to want."

"Our kids. They are our kids Troy."

"No, they are yours. You decided that the moment you ran away instead of telling me. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it, dear."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there."

"Not anymore."

Troy left. He never came back.


End file.
